


Rainy Day - Kaider Day 2

by prncesselene



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Rainy Day Prompt, TLC shipweeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesselene/pseuds/prncesselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder had never had reason to like the rain, but she's starting to think it definitely has its perks.</p><p> Submitted for TLC's shipweeks, Kaider Day 2: Rainy Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day - Kaider Day 2

Cinder had never been a fan of rainy days.

 

Back when her days were marked by long hours in her booth, rainy days meant no business in her shop. Rainy days were humid, slow, and a nuisance.

 

It had been a while since Cinder had experienced rain. The lack of weather on Luna was a stark change, one she never realized she could miss. She was definitely getting used to the constants that made up Artemisia, but every chance to visit Earth, be it for political reasons or otherwise, she welcomed with open arms. Even the rain was a nice change, every so often.  

 

After the revolution, Cinder had taken as many steps as she could towards unifying Cyborg and Human relations. There was still much work to be done, but everyday new articles and livefeeds would surface chronicling the advancements that had been made. If she was being honest, her work dedicated to the cause was one of the things that made her happiest. It was for the same reason she was now in an embassy suite in Chile, scheduled to make an appearance with Kai at a fundraiser supporting Cyborg Education. However, the sky had turned an ugly shade of gray, short bursts of lightning appearing every so often.

 

Cinder fiddled with the ribbon on her sundress, an outfit Iko had placed in her suitcase for this exact day. Her hair was “to be let down, one side tucked behind the ear” as per Iko’s instructions, but she was fighting the urge to put it all in a ponytail.

 

A knock on the door shook her out of her reverie. She got up and opened it, her heart automatically picking up speed once it caught sight of Kai on the other side. He leaned against the doorframe, his tie already loose; a sign that the event had been cancelled due to the rain. Her breath caught at the sight of his messy hair and dress shirt—she didn’t think she’d ever get used to him.

 

“Well, the event was cancelled. They’re rescheduling it, so Torin said we could have the day off.” He smiled with the giddy excitement of a child who was just told he could eat his dessert before dinner. Cinder had to agree, as a public figure a day off was no small feat. Those days were there was nothing to be done were both precious and rare. He let himself in their room, taking a seat on the bed and inviting Cinder to join him.

 

She sat down next to him, staring ahead of her. “So, what does one do on a ‘day off’?” She used air quotes to emphasize her question.

 

“Well…” He grabbed her waist, bringing her closer to him. She let herself fall into his embrace, now so comfortable at the feel of his body against hers. She inclined her head towards him, grabbing his tie and pulling their faces together, the smell of his cologne intoxicating. His hands pulled her closer, trying to minimize any space between them. She let herself get wrapped up in him, the storm pattering against their window, only getting stronger. After a few minutes she pulled away, dizzy at the power Kai had over her.

 

“Aces, Kai, it’s only noon.” She chided.

He laughed, stroking her hair. There went Iko’s hairstyle. “I haven’t been alone with you in months. We should enjoy every second we have.”

 

“So, you do this with all the girls on all your days off?” She looked up at him with a quizzical gleam in her eyes.

 

“Nah,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Only the cute ones.”

 

With her body positioned comfortably around Kai’s, almost like two pieces of a puzzle that seemed to fit perfectly, Cinder decided she could _definitely_ get used to the rain.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & feedback are greatly appreciated. Can also be found on my [tumblr](http://prncesselene.tumblr.com/post/138053346968/rainy-day-a-kaider-ficlet).


End file.
